


音乐剧同人Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Der Besuch der alten Dame | The Visit - Moritz Schneider, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze - RPF, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, oneshots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 死茜衍生及RPF





	1. 奇遇

已经是深秋了，科洛雷多走出公司大门的时候，被冰冷的空气激得清醒了一瞬。他克制住裹紧大衣的冲动——这动作也太不符合他的身份了——快步走向等候他的黑色轿车，一矮身坐了上去。

他在车上又处理了两份文件。他对时间的流逝一向感知极强，把文件收进公文包时，离家正好还有两个街区。司机把速度放得很慢，科洛雷多扭头看向窗外，愣了一下。

“停车！”他急促地命令道。司机迅速地靠边，等候下一个指令。科洛雷多拧着身子从后窗望出去，怔怔地看着街边长椅上的人影。那个女人只穿了一条白色长裙，外面罩一件男人的西装。这两件衣服显然不能帮助她抵御深秋的寒夜，即使从两百米以外他也能清楚地看见她冻得瑟瑟发抖。

但叫科洛雷多停下来的主要原因，是她的脸，或者说她的身份。伊丽莎白·阿马利亚·欧吉尼是欧吉尼家族的一颗明珠，没有人不知道她的美貌，也没有人不知道她和哈布斯堡-洛林家族的继承人之间的爱情故事（尽管其中一位还未成年）。是的，科洛雷多也知道，他们结婚的时候他也在宾客之列，科洛雷多家族和洛林家族也是世交了。从科洛雷多私人的角度来说，那是他头一次了解到美貌可以动人心魄。

他从回忆中抽身，终于下定决心。他下了车，再一次克服裹紧大衣的冲动，朝伊丽莎白走去。走得近了，他有些吃惊地发现这位美貌的夫人冻得青白的手指中夹着一根烟，烟头在晚风中明灭。

她听见他的脚步声，抬起头来，露出被凶狠的眼神，可惜红肿的眼眶削弱了其中的威胁。她把香烟凑到唇边，吸了一口，挑衅似的瞪着他。

他停在两步开外。“夫人……我是希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多，您的丈夫的朋友。”

“我知道您，”她带着鼻音说，“您给我丈夫送过文件。”

这话暗示的意思像颗强塞进喉咙里的石子，科洛雷多尽力说服自己这位未满二十岁的女士需要帮助。“也许您需要一件大衣？”

“我不需要，滚你的，”伊丽莎白出人意表地骂了句脏话。“滚吧，你们这群上流精英！”

她响亮地吸了吸鼻子，用西装袖口擦她秀气的鼻子。科洛雷多再一次感到严重的不舒服，他真想把大衣脱下来，甩在这个不知好歹的女人脸上，掉头就走；不过理智再一次战胜了他的冲动：他不可能把一位女士留在半夜的街道上。不过，他也不觉得他能劝服这位女士，让她允许他送她回到“上流精英”的巢穴里去。他预感到一场漫长的拉锯战，于是坐到长椅的另一端，干巴巴地说道：“无论如何，您应该照料自己的健康。”

她咯咯咯地笑了起来。“我的健康！有的是人照料它，除了我！”

科洛雷多不说话了。伊丽莎白又抽了抽鼻子，把烟头扔到地上。科洛雷多不赞许地看了她一眼，她完全没注意到他，曲起腿来，双脚踩在长椅上，自己抱住自己。他的视线在她光裸的、青白的脚踝上打了个转，落到地上的烟头上。他意识到她一直赤着脚。

他们静静地坐了一会，伊丽莎白突然说：“您赶紧回去吧。”

“我不能留您一个人在这儿。”科洛雷多说。

“我可不需要人照顾。”

科洛雷多觉得跟她讲理的自己真是被凉风吹傻了。

“如果我负责照料您，这会儿您已经被扛回开了暖气的房间里去了。”

伊丽莎白哈哈大笑起来，笑得打了个嗝。她说：“好吧，我反正要在这里坐一晚上。您要是不打算走，就叫您的司机回去吧。”

科洛雷多不免有些嘲讽地说道：“您关注下人，倒胜过关注您自己！”

伊丽莎白响亮地嗤笑一声。“下人！您是活在十八世纪吗？”伊丽莎白恶狠狠地说。科洛雷多再次不赞许地看了她一眼，而伊丽莎白再次无视了他。“快去，不然我就自己去了。”

“他不会听您的吩咐。”

“那么我就说是转达您的命令。”

“他要等我亲自命令他。”

“那么您就过去亲自命令他。”

“我不接受您的命令，夫人。”

“这可不是命令，这是请求，您听不懂吗？”

科洛雷多停下来，思考了片刻。“您可不像是在请求，夫人。”

“别叫我夫人！，”伊丽莎白顿了顿，“他妈的。”她加了一句。

“像您这样的女士不应该说脏话。”

“我爱说脏话就说脏话，您管不着。”

科洛雷多觉得累极了。“您就像个小孩子一样胡搅蛮缠！哈布斯堡-洛林夫人——”

“叫我茜茜，或者伊丽莎白，”伊丽莎白打断他，“当然，如果您不愿意，我照样称呼您为科洛雷多先生。您看，这可真不公平，女人结婚以后就要变成别人家的夫人了！住到别人家去……”

科洛雷多并不以为这有什么不公平的，但他明智地不予反驳，转而说道：“您听起来冷静了些。”

伊丽莎白抽了抽鼻子。“我要走走，我快冻死了。”她说着跳到地上，白色的裙子划出一个好看的弧度。她朝科洛雷多伸出手，后者迟疑了片刻，别扭地握住她的手，站起来。她的手在他手心里像一条冷冻过的鱼。

他们沿着马路走下去，经过科洛雷多的车的时候，伊丽莎白敲敲驾驶座的车门，司机放下车窗。

“您先回去吧，先生！您的老板批准啦。”她轻快地说。

司机看向科洛雷多，科洛雷多不情不愿地点了点头：这里离他家确实不远，没必要让司机留下来刺激伊丽莎白，万一她又疯狂起来呢？

伊丽莎白牵着科洛雷多在同一段街道上徘徊。好几次她想说点什么，又犹豫了。科洛雷多则思考着要不要提出换个姿势，他实在不习惯这样……手牵着手。

好在，在他的忍耐力到达极限之前，伊丽莎白抽出手来。科洛雷多手心里一凉。伊丽莎白把西装脱下来，塞进垃圾桶里。上帝在上，她仅剩的那条白裙子是短袖的！科洛雷多不加掩饰地责怪道：“您简直是疯了！”

伊丽莎白哈哈大笑，提着裙摆跑了起来。科洛雷多快步跟上她，她捡起先前扔掉的烟头，折返回来扔进垃圾桶里。

“您的大衣，”她摩挲着自己的胳臂对他说道。

“什么？”

“您先前说过要借我一件大衣，”伊丽莎白颤抖着嘴唇说。她的脸色苍白得像死人，眼睛却明亮得发光。

“您的答应我不用我的袖子擦鼻涕。”科洛雷多慢慢说道。

“我不会的。快点！”她催促。

科洛雷多不情不愿地脱下大衣，打了个冷战。他把大衣披在她肩上，这个动作让他短暂地把她圈进怀里，她身上的寒气透过几层衣料扎进他胸膛。

她突然踮起脚，蜻蜓点水地在他脸颊落下一吻，然后咯咯笑着把手伸进他的大衣的袖管里。科洛雷多迅速后退了一步。

“您用不着这么紧张，”伊丽莎白抢先说道。“这只是一个感谢的吻，我可没别的东西可以谢你了。”

科洛雷多干巴巴地说：“我想您总可以想您丈夫美言几句。”

他本意是开个玩笑，但伊丽莎白迅速拉下脸来。“是么，”她冷冰冰地说。

科洛雷多意识到自己不小心又踩中了雷区。“我无意冒犯您，”他耐着性子说。

“您等着瞧吧，总有一天您不会把我当作一位夫人看待。”伊丽莎白掷地有声地说道，随后吸了吸鼻子。

科洛雷多隐约有了点地，感情这位女士是个女权主义者。他把手背在身后，转移了话题：“您还打算继续散步吗？”

“走，”伊丽莎白说。

“去哪儿？”科洛雷多问她，怀抱这一点渺茫的希望，期望答案是她家。

“离这儿三个街区有个很不错的博物馆，”伊丽莎白说，“我还从没去过。”

科洛雷多脑海中警铃大作：“您不会打算……”

伊丽莎白一脸无辜地望向他。“也许我下次可以去看看？”

科洛雷多放下一颗心，同时板起脸。

“现在我得——我想您的豪宅里总有一间空客房吧？”

“您的丈——家人不会乐见的。”科洛雷多迟疑地说，“如果您的朋友——”

“别管他，”伊丽莎白干脆地一挥手，“走吧，我真的要冻死了。”

科洛雷多只好带路。“我会给您的家人送个讯息。”为表明立场他说。

她落后他半步，漫不经心地应道：“随便您。”


	2. Chapter 2

如果克莱尔有一个爱她的妈妈，如果她有一个爱她的丈夫！如果！她的妈妈会握着她的手，告诉她不要大喊大叫，她的丈夫会焦虑地踱步，给她拿来种种食物又拿走。如果！

克莱尔没力气喊叫了；眼泪也流干了。她两腿之间的热流：她的孩子，已经冷却了。她躺在仓库的地板上，满脸泪痕，她的心已经和孩子一起死去了。

她一定是昏迷过去了一阵子；一只冰凉的手抚摸她的脸庞，她睁开眼睛。一个——她只能想到美艳这个词——金发男人单腿跪在她身侧，饶有兴趣地看着她。她咽了口口水；她的嗓子很干，很疼，她一点也不想说话，随便他想干什么吧。

他把另一条腿也放下去，俯下身来，左手撑在她耳边。他长长的金发滑落在她脸庞上。他几乎要吻上她了，但是他突然勾起嘴角，往下滑去；他的金发从她嘴角划到脖颈，她感觉到他亲吻她的小腹。一阵冰凉弥漫开来，盖过了所有疼痛。他利落地直起身子，左手拍拍她的脸。

“快起来，小野猫；去赶上五点五十的火车。”他亲昵地对她说道。她茫然地看着他，他对她粲然一笑。“站不起来了吗？”

她迟疑地点点头。他又是一笑：“好吧。”他把她打横抱起来，轻快地走出仓库——好像她一点都不重似的。他在最后的夜色中穿行，敏捷得像——

像一头黑豹。

他带着她步行到居伦的火车站。他们来的有点早，陌生人看着她，无声地询问她是否能站立。克莱尔扶着他站住，惊奇地看着他撬开车窗，然后把她扛起来，扔了进去。

克莱尔躺在长椅上，仍然没有反应过来。陌生人从窗外对她挥挥手，消失不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

“一切吵架都应该以亲吻结束，”Mate突然说道。他说话时没多想，说出口以后才觉得暗示性太强了。他有些紧张地看向Maya，后者坐在另一张椅子上，在漫长的排练之后显得有些疲惫。她把她掉落下的散发拢到耳后，喝了口水。

“对死神来说这不大现实，如果他渴望爱情的话。”她轻声细语地回答。

Mate忍不住向她靠过去，认真地分析道：“他总可以和亡魂谈恋爱嘛，你看，世界上活人那么多，他只喜欢茜茜一个，这说明他爱的并不是活人而是茜茜。所以——”

“您对角色的刻画非常深入，”Maya往扶手上一靠——Mate很遗憾地注意到是远离他的那一侧扶手——说，“当然，您本来就扮演过死神。”

“是的，是的，不过匈版的死神和德版并不一样——你还好吗？”Mate关切地问道。

“怎么？我好得很。”

“你靠在扶手上，你累了吗？”

Maya从长而卷的睫毛下看向他。“有一点儿，排练总是很累的。”

“我给你添杯水，”Mate立刻拿过她的杯子站起来，“你一定要好好休息，你的伊丽莎白无可替代。”

“谢谢您的赞美，”Maya轻车熟路地说，“不过每一位Elisabeth都是无可替代的。”

“但是你的Elisabeth是最有魔力的！”Mate远远地反驳道。“啊，我们在吵架了——我可以亲吻你吗？”

他再一次脱口而出一些不太合适的话了！Mate小心翼翼地从余光里打量Maya，后者撑着头，顿了一顿，唱道：“不，我不想死！我还年轻，不能轻言放弃。”

Mate很快活地笑了起来，把她重新装满温水的水杯递还给她。

“终有一日你会明白，时间是死神最好的盟友。”他也用剧中的台词回答她。

他注意到Maya的神色僵了片刻，立刻意识到她可能以为自己在影射她的年龄。Mate想描补几句，但是排练又开始了。

幸好，Maya看起来并没有很生他的气；在一整天的排练结束之后，她仍然容忍了他的拥抱，同他告别。

下次她戴了戒指来。Mate装作没注意到，不过，他有一半时间在用余光盯着那枚戒指，另外一半时间虽然没在看，但脑子里也乱成一团。这是一个警告，当然。

但这个念头仍然在Mate脑海里萦绕。多半是在开玩笑一般地打闹的时候，Maya佯装恼怒，Mate就会问她：“我可以亲吻你吗？”或者，“我可以……？”或者只是看着她，笑一笑。这变成了一个内部笑话。

这很好，只是她从来不会亲吻他作为回应。

当然，她亲吻他：只要剧情需要。可能比那还多一些，她确实偏爱他，在舞台以外唱歌的时候她也会亲吻他，但仍然——只有当这首歌需要接吻的时候。也就是说，大部分时候都不能。

他珍惜每一个亲吻。柔软的，带着口红味道的，纯洁的。这是他能得到的最多的了。大部分时候，他亲吻她的脸颊和手背。这是划给他的范围；如果让他选的话，他想亲吻她的额头，鼻尖，修长的脖颈，耳垂，发顶；她的手她也很喜欢，他想亲吻她每一根手指，像他的一个角色亲吻他的爱人；当然，还有嘴唇……还有别的。

Mate喝了口水。他走向Maya，准备唱起《当我想跳舞》。如果让他选的话，他很希望能合唱《面纱飘落》，然后亲吻Maya。不过眼下也足够好了。

这晚Maya的兴致似乎格外高昂，她同他开玩笑，模仿他的动作。他们很快打闹起来，笑得唱不了歌。一曲终了，Mate看向Maya，后者正在拨弄方才唱歌的时候被他弄乱的头发；她今天把他们编成辫子，拨到胸口。他惯例对她露出“吵架和好笑容”，她也惯例无视了他。

这一次他玩的有点过火了（他掀了她的裙子！），但她也没有生气。稍后，他们再一次唱了这首歌（前一次他们都在笑闹了）。Mate花了一点时间意识到这次Maya想认真唱歌，他赶快调整过来，也认真地唱完了这一曲——可能还是有点玩闹的意味吧，今晚的气氛太好了。一曲终结，聚光灯熄灭了，她扭过头来，湛蓝色的眼睛看着他。他照例扶着她后脑，突然决定再一次捡起他们的内部笑话。

他轻柔地扶着Maya的头，向她无声示意，随后带着她向自己靠拢。她习惯性地耸肩，但仍然向他倾身直到被他搂在怀里——这是他的小小特权之一——

然后亲吻了他。

她不躲不避地亲吻了他。

而这首歌是不需要亲吻的。

Mate后退了一点，仍然看着她的眼睛。在暗中她的湛蓝色的眼睛明亮如星辰，他看不清其中酝酿的风暴属于Elisabeth还是Maya；他只知道她凝望着他。他清晰地听见自己的心跳，再一次凑上前去，但这时聚光灯亮了起来。一切都消失了：星辰，风暴，微妙的气氛。Maya自然而然地别过头去，Mate也自然而然地亲吻她的脸颊。他不规则跳动的心脏回归了原有的频率：一切正常。

他们谢幕。


	4. Chapter 4

Mate回到后台的时候没见着Maya。他没时间想她可能在哪里，匆匆忙忙冲进更衣室换上裙装，套上蕾丝袜。化妆师是一个短发的女孩子，憋着笑给他扎了个不对称的双马尾，看他架着腿蹬高跟鞋。

“好看吗？”他对她抛媚眼，她嘻嘻笑着点头。

于是他把墨镜顺着鼻梁一推，踩着高跟鞋就上场去了。

Mate很喜欢甜蜜的异装癖这首歌——多半是因为恶作剧的喜悦。台下的笑声和口哨声令他本就高涨的情绪愈发澎湃起来，唱完第一段，他蹦蹦跳跳地下了舞台，对第一排的观众扭腰送臀、大抛媚眼，然后一屁股坐在下一个女性大腿上垂下头去——

目瞪口呆。

Maya睁得极圆的蓝眼睛牢牢瞪着他。

有那么一瞬间Mate几乎脱口而出“您在这儿做什么”，是的他真的想用“您”了。他意识到自己像个白痴一样张大了嘴，于是赶紧合上嘴，局促地笑了一笑。突然之间，他清清楚楚地感觉到Maya的曲线紧紧贴在他身侧，她剧烈的心跳贴着他的左臂。

然后欢快的情绪占了上风，他伸出手拨弄Maya垂在耳边的头发，低头亲她的脸颊，这个动作几乎折断他的脖子。他对她甜甜一笑。

Maya窘迫而无奈地笑了一笑，伸手拍拍他光裸的背。Mate注意到她的手汗津津的。

鼓点切了进来，Mate慢慢站起来，一半是因为高跟鞋，一半是因为。

因为他大概再也没机会坐在Maya怀里了。


	5. Chapter 5

借口晕船，玛雅逃掉了夜里的聚会。她不喜欢那地方：人人都只把她当成一个歌伶，一个玩意儿，即使她拿的也是头等舱船票。他们——上流社会——总是这样混蛋。她的丈夫要好得多，但是他也从来意识不到她讨厌聚会的原因。

 她拒绝了丈夫的陪伴，让他好好享受。从宴会厅出来以后，她一时兴起，下楼往甲板去了。自从上船以来，她大部分的时光都消磨在房间里，现在她对那里已经腻味透顶。

一走上甲板，她就打了个冷战：她的红色无袖长裙虽然漂亮，在这夜晚里却是一点保暖功能都没有的。她伸手摩擦自己的胳臂，没有在意这寒冷，而是惊异于明亮的月光。真是奇怪，人们宁可在沉闷的房间里说些无聊的话，也不肯看看这样漂亮的月色。不过，这样也好，她可以独占这月色。 

她在甲板上踱步，让自己暖和一些。后来她靠在栏杆上，眺望粼粼的波光。她生性中喜欢歌唱的那部分蠢蠢欲动，在她耳边大声鼓动：唱吧，唱吧，这儿又没有人。就算有人，又打什么紧呢？他们都喜欢你的歌声。

这倒是真的。玛雅回头确认了一下，甲板上空无一人。于是她回过头去，出于玩心，双手抓住栏杆，让海风吹起她褐色的长发。

* * *

已经是晚上了，月亮让星星黯然失色。这样的夜晚很美，但也很危险，再怎么丰富经验的人鱼都难以找准方向。

卡马拉斯正在赶路。

他只是多玩了一会儿，他的族群就启航了。他知道总有一天他要脱离他的族群独自游荡，这是每一个雄性人鱼的命运；但他还没成年呢！他还没有获得人鱼的歌声，没法自己捕猎。可是他的姊妹和母亲就这么替他做了决定。 

卡马拉斯朝着记忆中族群离去的方向游去，暗自祈祷自己找准了方向。他知道希望渺茫，但他并不像饿死。

就是在他浮出水面休息的时候，他听见了那歌声。

那歌声让他情不自禁地直起身来，向那方向眺望。人鱼用歌声求偶，对美妙的音乐他们格外敏感。而这歌声，好不夸张地说，能让海域里的每一条雄性人鱼大打出手。

卡马拉斯地心跳砰砰地加快了。他调转方向向他的未来伴侣游去，等待着她的歌声告一段落。

* * *

那歌声响起时玛雅吓了一跳。

听起来那是一个很年轻的男性，他的声音有些沙哑，唱到高音时近乎嘶吼，他吐字的方式有些奇怪，每个音节都粘连在一起，混沌不清。但这一切都不影响他表达的感情：那样炽热的情意。玛雅脸红了起来，随后才想到也许是哪个船员在取悦他的情人，她完全不应该脸红。

那歌声渐渐近了，玛雅犹豫着要不要离开甲板。不知怎么的，她还想继续听下去。

她在甲板上又站了一会儿，忽然反应过来：那歌声是从船前方传来的。她又打了个冷战，后退了一大步。

一个词划过她心头：

——人鱼。

* * *

 在短暂的歇息之后，卡马拉斯失望地发现，雌性没有回应他了。

他很清楚地知道自己的歌喉不太符合人鱼的主流审美，但他有勤学苦练呀。一阵淡淡的委屈让他郁闷地一个猛扎子潜进海中，海拥抱他，抚慰他，给他信心。他再次浮出水面，再度歌唱。

他迫切地希望她能倾听他，回应他，接受他。这份心情让他的歌声发生了一些变化。变化越来越显著，但并不让人惊讶：一切都那么自然而然，好像一个人突然发现自己有双腿，于是他起来走路。当他真正用人鱼的歌喉歌唱，卡马拉斯理所当然地意识到自己成年了，这让他信心大增，也许雌性会回应他充满力量的歌唱。 

——他的族群做的决定还是很正确的。

* * *

也许传言都是假的吧。玛雅犹疑地想。

她确实喜爱那歌声，但她并没有失去理智——应该没有吧？她试着往回走，很顺利地就买开了脚步。歌声停歇了，她有些失望地回头望了望。

是假的吧。她想着，回到原先的位置，凭栏眺望。

仿佛是响应她的期盼一般，歌声再度响起。玛雅微笑起来。她极目远眺，期望能看到歌唱的人——或者人鱼。

 啊，瞧——海面上那是什么？那头闪耀的金发在月色下如此引人注目。玛雅凝视着它——他。她看得清清楚楚：他的眼睛是那样漂亮的蓝，他的饱满的嘴唇是鲜艳的红，而他的神情是那样惊讶——是的，他并没有期盼她的打扰。但这并不是玛雅现在想要考虑的是。她朝他伸出手去：有一千条手臂拉着她，叫她往后、往下坠落，但是她还没有碰触到他。那歌声、那天使！

她的视线变得模糊起来。她焦躁地挥舞着手臂，但却无济于事。阻挠她的力量获得了胜利。

* * *

起初，卡马拉斯吓了一跳：他听说过人类的钢铁大鱼，它们会带来灾难。接着，一个可怕的猜想滑过他的心头：也许他的雌性就在这怪物腹中。

这样就可以解释一切了：奇怪的地点，奇怪的时间，毫无力量的歌声——都是因为他的雌性被人类拘禁、强迫！怒火点燃了卡马拉斯的神经，他放声歌唱，用他新发现的能力去引诱人类。

最先被他引诱的是一个红色的人类，它看起来似乎是个雌性。它朝他挣扎着游来，但大海帮助卡马拉斯，把它拖进海底。卡马拉斯知道人类离开了它们的钢铁造物就一无是处。他继续歌唱，于是一个又一个人类从它们的钢铁怪物上跳下来，朝他游过来。它们和人鱼相似的脸上浮现出一种梦幻般的表情，纷纷伸长了胳臂，却在达到以前就被大海吞没。

卡马拉斯小心地保持距离，那钢铁造物失去了人类的控制，朝一个方向远去了。他不远不近地追逐着它，直到再也没有一个人类出现，雌性也没有回应他。天亮以前，卡马拉斯终于耗尽了体力。他目送着钢铁怪物载着他的初恋远去，慢慢沉进水中。

这时候他后悔起来，如果他没有一直徒劳地追逐着这怪物的话，他本可以从那群人类里找一两个当早餐的。好在他的歌声也吸引了为数众多的鱼群，它们虽然会游泳而且十分机敏，但人鱼的歌声是不可抗拒的——卡马拉斯饱餐一顿，顺着洋流飘走了。


End file.
